


But Not For Me

by Joel_Halo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I just wanted some angst AU with jazz music, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, aomine x chet baker(?), chet baker (?), w/e I never said his name so it isnt canon, wtf did I even do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel_Halo/pseuds/Joel_Halo
Summary: Soulmates are a curious thing...(This was supposed to be AoKaga, but it's pretty ambiguous, so it's Aomine X any guy at this rate (but it's supposed to be read as aokaga))





	But Not For Me

Soulmates are a curious thing. The idea that one person is inevitably tied to another for their whole life, and that they must be happy with this till death. The most curious of all though, would be how soulmates found each other. There was no obvious tell, but undeniably, there was a connection between two specific people that would draw them to one another. Stories had been told of hearing their voice clear through a crowd, or seeing only their face in a picture of hundreds. Some called it fate, scientists were beginning to figure out why the connection was present, but to Aomine it didn’t matter if you had no soulmate to begin with.

If Aomine could describe his whole life in one word, it would have to be ironic. He was the best basketball player in his school, but nobody wanted to play on his team. When he finally had a team to play with, the coach wouldn’t let him play ‘to give the other team a chance’ is what he told Aomine when asked why. A mandatory class choir competition where he couldn’t sing on the day because he had lost his voice, it was also the first time his class had won. He received a valentine one year, only to find out the girl had got the wrong locker, the first test he passed, he forgot to write his name on so the teacher didn’t count his marks. He was accepted into a prestigious university, only to find out he couldn’t afford the tuition. An ironic life for and ironic person, and when everyone seemed to be finding their soulmates, Aomine had come to the conclusion he had none.

That was a lie, Aomine knew he had a soulmate, it was just easier to tell himself that he didn’t have one.

It started when he had been listening to playlists, letting it scroll through songs, listening absently as the songs evolved through the playlist. Rock, rap, electronic, it all had its cycle. He let the slow evolution of the music absorb his mind as he continued with a paper he was writing. He stopped short as he heard a [trumpet](https://youtube.com/watch?v=0v1qsvY1ShQ). Something was scarily familiar it, he knew every note of the song yet he never heard it before, at that time Aomine knew there one likely explanation to why he knew this song. It was his soulmate’s. Aomine sat in silence, focusing on the music, why hadn’t he heard it before, how long had he been looking for this, for a sign that there was someone for him. He sat in awe as he heard the voice, the voice of his soulmate, singing softly over the instruments. He tried to memorize every word he heard, keep anything he could, he had to find out who this man was. He typed the lyrics onto his computer as the trumpet picked up once again. A song name and artist came up. Aomine searched the artists name, easily finding his wikipedia page. He saw the picture, a young man, handsome, Aomine knew it was him. And he knew it was too good to be true. The lyrics started up again as Aomine read more onto his page. Only to find out that his soulmate had died fifty years ago.

The rest of that night, Aomine researched the artist and listened to his songs. He finally knew what people meant when they said there was a drawing force between two soulmates, and he was feeling it now, trying to learn as much as he could about this dead man. He had died in his late twenties, only just getting into his music career. He hadn’t found his soulmate in his lifetime though some fans from back then had claimed he was their soulmate. There was so much to learn about this man, and so much he would never know. Aomine began to cry after a while, his soulmate was dead. He had lived his life, long before Aomine had even began his. Why had fate decided to fuck him over so badly, what had happened to make his soulmate a dead person from a half century ago? He didn’t have a soulmate. His soulmate was a skeleton in a graveyard somewhere and he couldn’t care less. At least, that’s what Aomine told himself.

It was a few months later when a store was playing that song, his soulmate’s song. It stood by the side of the road, not too noticeable by itself, but the song drew Aomine to it. It was a record shop, only a couple people inside, but it looked as if it could have been popular a long time ago. He figured he could look around while the song played then go on with his life afterwards. He wandered around looking at the names, they were lined up alphabetically, soon enough he was going to come to his soulmate’s name. Maybe it would be worth getting a record of his music, he’d never actually listened to a vinyl before, theres’s a first time for everything. Except there was somebody was standing there, holding one of his soulmate’s albums looking at the list of songs on the back. Aomine was about to reach over him and grab one as well until he realized just how familiar this stranger was. His hair was familiar, yet he had never seen that colour before, the way he stood was familiar, but he had never met him before. Why was he so familiar, why was he by his soulmate’s music, why was he…

“Excuse me?” Said Aomine.

The man whipped his head around to look at Aomine in shock. That’s when it clicked to Aomine he was all there, his eyes, his noes, his face, it was all him, yet completely different. Aomine knew it was him though. Maybe he did have a soulmate after all.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Love you all  
> <3  
> There's a link on the word trumpet for those of you who missed it (I'm looking at you Beth)


End file.
